paul_marcianofandomcom-20200215-history
Kapampangan phonology
Standard Kapampangan has 21 phonemes: 15 consonants and five vowels; some western dialects have six vowels. Syllabic structure is relatively simple; each syllable contains at least one consonant and a vowel. Vowels Kapampangan has five vowel phonemes: * , a close back unrounded vowel when unstressed; allophonic with , an open front unrounded vowel similar to English "f''a''ther" when stressed * , an open-mid front unrounded vowel similar to English "b''e''d" * , a close front unrounded vowel similar to English "mach''i''ne" * , a close-mid back rounded vowel similar to English "f''o''rty" * , a close back rounded vowel similar to English "fl''u''te" Some dialects also include . There are four main diphthongs: , , , and . In most dialects (including standard Kapampangan), and are reduced to and respectively. Monophthongs have allophones in unstressed and syllable-final positions: * is raised slightly in unstressed positions, except final syllables. *Unstressed is usually pronounced , as in English "b''i''t" and "b''oo''k" respectively (except final syllables). *In final syllables can be pronounced , and can be pronounced . ** deni/reni ("these") can be pronounced ˈdɛnɛ/ˈɾɛnɛ or ˈdɛni/ˈɾɛni; seli ("bought") can be pronounced ˈsɛlɛ or ˈsɛli; kekami ("to us" you) can be pronounced kɛkɐˈmɛ or kɛkɐˈmi; suerti can be pronounced ˈswɛɾtɛ or ˈswɛɾti, sisilim ("dusk") can be pronounced sɪˈsilɛm or sɪˈsilim. ** kanu ("he said, she said, they said, it was said, allegedly, reportedly, supposedly") can be pronounced kaˈno or kaˈnu; libru ("book") can be pronounced libˈɾo or libˈɾu; ninu ("who") can be pronounced ˈnino or ˈninu; kaku ("to me") can be pronounced ˈkako or ˈkaku, and kamaru ("cricket") can be pronounced kamɐˈɾo or kamɐˈɾu. *Unstressed are usually pronounced , respectively (except final syllables). Consonants In the chart of Kapampangan consonants, all stops are unaspirated. The velar nasal occurs in all positions, including the beginning of a word. Unlike other Philippine languages, Kapampangan lacks the phoneme /h/. * tends to lenite to between vowels. * and are allophones in Kapampangan, and sometimes interchangeable; Nukarin la ring libru? can be Nukarin la ding libru? ("Where are the books?"). *A glottal stop at the end of a word is often omitted in the middle of a sentence. Stress Stress is phonemic in Kapampangan. Primary stress occurs on the last or the next-to-last syllable of a word. Vowel lengthening accompanies primary or secondary stress, except when stress occurs at the end of a word. Stress shift can occur, shifting to the right or left to differentiate between nominal or verbal use (as in the following examples):Forman, Michael, 1971, pp.28-29 *''dápat'' ("should, ought to") → dapát ("deed, concern, business") *''dapúg'' ("gather, burn trash") → dápug ("trash pile") Stress shift can also occur when one word is derived from another through affixation; again, stress can shift to the right or the left: *''ábe'' → abáyan ("company") *''láso'' → lasáwan ("melt, digest") Sound changes In Kapampangan, the proto-Philippine schwa vowel merged to /a/ in most dialects of Kapampangan; it is preserved in some western dialects. Proto-Philippine is tanam (to plant) in Kapampangan, compared with Tagalog tanim, Cebuano tanom and Ilocano tanem (grave). Proto-Philippine merged with . The Kapampangan word for "new" is bayu; it is bago in Tagalog, baro in Ilocano, and baru in Indonesian. References External links * Category:Language phonologies